The Dark Nights
by pipe92
Summary: "Niño tras niño comienzan a desaparecer en cuidad satan. Intrigado en que lo mismo sucediera con su pequeña pan; Gohan de nuevo entro en accion. Pero pagara un alto costo por su osadía , fic de terror de Halloween
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Habrá un capítulo diario hasta Halloween**

 **Y debo darle un reconocimiento especial a mi adorable mejor amiga Son Michel ya que si ella no habría podido realizar este fic**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 : El atardecer**

Habían pasado mas de 5 años desde el despertar del dios de la destrucción Bills y con ello el torneo entre los universo , la venganza de Golden Freezer y el torneo del poder , ahora la tierra atravesaba un nuevo periodo de paz que era disfrutado por sus guerreros , como la vida de Gohan quien ahora era un reconocido profesor de universidad quien en sus tiempos libres junto con su esposa enseñan el control del ki a su pequeña hija Pan.

Hija que cumplía 5 años teniendo una gran fiesta de cumpleaños con todos los amigos de sus padres quienes estaban reunidos nuevamente después de mucho tiempo, incluido el dios de la destrucción y el ángel Wiss quienes nunca se perdería un motivo para degustar más comida , después de todo la mayoría había perdido contacto por algún tiempo pero tras el torneo de las artes marciales.

\- La pequeña Pan está creciendo muy rápido pronto se convertirá en mi sucesora - Declara el campo en del mundo viendo correr a su nieta con mucho orgullo en su voz.

\- Si es que Milk lo permite - Dice Krilin para luego dar una carcajada por su comentario.

\- Tiene a Pan ya inscrita en uno de esos colegios raros de ciudad Satán - Comenta Goku dando un leve suspiro de resignación por lo sucedido.

\- Kakaroto eso pasa por no poner límites , después se vuelven unos debiluchos - alega Vegeta molesto por la forma en que los descendientes de su raza.

\- Vegeta tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso , aún no comienzas a entrenar a Bra - Réplica Goku sonriendo provocando la molestia en el principe Saiyajin.

\- ¡Cállate kakaroto! , ¡no te metas en lo que no te concierne! - Grita molesto el guerrero orgulloso acercándose a su rival.

\- Tranquilos chicos no queremos ningún inconveniente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija - Declara Gohan colocándose frente de ambos para separarlos y así evitar algo enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Silencio mocoso! - Vocifera el príncipe Saiyajin frunciendo el ceño elevendo su poder.

\- Solo lo diré una vez más, no deseo que nada arruine el cumpleaños de Pan - Dice el hijo de Goku quien también aumenta su poder poco a poco - Pero si debe pasar pasara...

\- Como tú quieras - Menciona Vegeta dando una leve sonrisa y bajar su ki - Bonita fiesta...

Gohan suspiro aliviado viendo como el príncipe Saiyajin se alejaba , aveces era realmente irritante el comportamiento competitivo de ambos Saiyajin , el no quería que nada interumpio la celebración de su pequeña hija y para su fortuna la fiesta siguió su curso normal o al menos sin ningún inconveniente , que era lo que el pelinegro deseaba , después de todo este quería que la infancia de su pequeña fuera lo más normal posible.

No quería que su hija pasara lo mismo que el tuvo que pasar en su niñez , deseaba que tuviera una infancia mucho más normal , apesar de que su padre deseara entrenarla con métodos cada vez más peligrosos.

Tras una semana desde su fiesta de cumpleaños la pequeña Pan debía ingresar a la escuela primera de ciudad Satán , siendo primera ocasión en la que está se relacionaría con niños de su misma edad , ambos se encontraba nerviosos , Gohan de si ella podría crear vínculos de amistad y aviso si está no crearía algun destrozo en la escuela.

\- ¿Porque ambos vinieron conmigo a la escuela? - Pregunta curiosa Pan viendo la presencia de sus progenitores.

\- Bueno como es tu primer día creímos que lo mejor sería que ambos te acompañamos - Responde su madre acariciando su cabeza y dándole un leve sonrisa.

\- Además queríamos darte nuestro apoyo en tu nueva etapa pequeña - Comenta Gohan dándole confianza a su hija.

-Oh y ¿los niños serán simpáticos? - Inquiere la joven pelinegra curiosa mientras sus padres no saben bien como responder su pregunta.

\- Claro solo debes ser tú misma - Manifiesta Videl recordando como era su esposo de joven - no debes tener miedo todos estarán en el mismo predicamento que tú.

\- Pero no uses tus habilidades mantén tu ki al mínimo - Sugiere Gohan para evitar cualquier inconveniente con respecto al poder de su pequeña.

\- ¿Y si un niño me molesta? - Pregunta Pan curiosa de que hacer en un caso determinado.

\- Debes acusarlo con algún profesor no usar tus habilidades - Informa su madre de lo que debía hacer.

Tras responder las preguntas la pequeña nieta de Goku estaba lista para salir a su primer día en la primaria Orange Star , ambos padres se quedaron observando para que Pan se sintiera más segura con la idea de ingresar , por otro lado un pequeño niño rubio llamado Ruik se salía de la escuela por una de las ventanas del primer piso siguiendo una luciérnaga que emitía un extraño brillo oscuro , la cual lo conducía un edificio abandonado el cual se encontraba en la cuadra de atrás de la manzana.

El niño entro al edificio que estaba casi en ruinas , parecía que el extraño insecto lo estuviera guiando algún lugar , el niño no entendía el hipnótico poder que tenía , adentrandolo cada vez más en la estructura , de pronto el niño pudo ver como desaparecía el misterioso insecto para su asombro y la oscuridad apareció repentinamente cubriendo todo el pasillo y solo escuchando los gritos de terror del joven Ruik.

La noche había llegado a ciudad Satán y Pan había regresado de su primer día de clases , estaba muy emocionada con las amigas que había logrado hacer en su primer día , Videl la escuchaba paciente mientras preparaba la cena , Gohan suspiro aliviado al ver que todo había salido muy bien con su pequeña y la cena trascurrió amenamente entre los tres integrantes de la familia , mientras Videl se dedicaba a lavar los platos , Gohan se dedicó a llevar a la cama su primogénita aunque esta no parecía que quisiera dormir tan pronto.

\- ¿Papá puedes contarme un cuenta antes de dormir? -

\- Claro pequeña ,¿Cual cuento te gustaria, hija?.- pregunto el pelinegro acercándose a una repisa donde se acomodaban varios coloridos libros.

-Quiero que tu me cuentes uno.-Al darse la vuelta, vio con ternura que Pan abrazaba su oso de peluche y se hacia a un costado golpeando el colcho con su pequeña mano; llamando a su padre a su lado. Sonriendole, Gohan volvio a recostarse junto a ella y en seguida noto que su pequeña pan se recostaba cerca de el, con su fiel muñeco de felpa.

\- Está historia trata de una hermosa princesa de ojos azules que se enamora de un guerrero valiente de cabello dorado - Comienza a relatar el Semisaiyajin mientras su la observaba atenta - Ambos debiaron pasar muchas cosas para poder estar juntos.

\- ¿Y como era la Princesa? - Pregunta curiosa por la historia que su padre le contaba.

\- La princesa era muy especial; no esperaba a que su caballero llegara a ella y siempre hacia las cosas a su modo. Fue por eso que invito al caballero dorado al torneo anual de artes marciales, pero lo hizo con el fin de medir fuerzas con el...

\- ¿Y el caballero dorado la quería? -

\- Claro se había enamorado perdidamente de ella , con cada día que pasaban juntos su amor crecía aunque al principio el no lo supiera y con el tiempo no solo su corazón era de la princesa sino también de su hija - Relata Gohan muy entusiasmado.

\- ¿Y que tan fuerte era el guerrero dorado? , ¿era como el abuelito Goku? - Pregunta su pequeña hija curiosa por saber más mientras Gohan intenta no reír por aquella pregunta

\- No es tan fuerte pero , estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger lo que amaba , que es su hija y su adorada princesa de ojos azules -

El pelinegro podía observar como su pequeña dormía , con cada día iba creciendo cada vez más , haciendo que los días junto a ella fueran mas gratificante , pero no solo era el quien admiraba aquella maravillosa escena sino también , Videl quien miraba desde el marco de la puerta aquella escena padre e hija.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Habrá un capítulo diario hasta Halloween**

 **Y debo darle un reconocimiento especial a mi adorable mejor amiga Son Michel ya que si ella no habría podido realizar este fic**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 : Secuestros**

Dos meses habían pasado desde la desaparecida de Ruik y desde ese momento cada coche un niño desaparecía desde su habitación y lo que empezó como una desaprecion normal en una ciudad grande se convirtió en un pánico colectivo con el pasar de las semanas , el miedo se expandió como el fuego en ciudad Satán sobretodo en los padres que temían que algunos de sus hijos fuera secuestrado , mientras que en los que si habían perdido a sus hijos el temor a no encontrarlos con vida crecía a cada hora que pasaba sin tener noticias de ellos , las cadenas de televisión de la ciudad difundían sus relatos para dar a conocer la identidad de los jóvenes si es que alguien los había visto.

\- No creo que sea bueno verte esto - Dice Videl cambiando de canal dando un leve suspiro sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer - Creo que ya es ahora que intervengas -

\- Videl nosotros nos retiramos el día en que nos casamos , juramos no meternos en estos - Menciona Gohan dejando de leer su libro un momento para negarse a la petición de su esposa.

\- Lo se pero no puedo dejar de pensar que algo le puede pasar a Pan - Comenta la pelinegra con mucho temor en su voz por lo que podría pasar.

\- ¿Pan ? - Cuestiona su esposo sorprendido no había pensado en que algo le pudiera pasar a su pequeña hija.

\- No has pensado en qué algún día no podemos encontrar a Pan nunca más - Expresa Videl su mayor temor esperando que su esposo entendiera que debían ayudar a parar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Eso jamás pasara , está bien voy a investigar que es lo que está pasando - Declara Gohan con determinación mostrándose más serio y sacándose las gafas.

\- Voy por tu traje - Dice Videl antes de salir corriendo en búsqueda de los implementos de su marido.

\- Tal vez sea lo mejor para todos en la ciudad - Susurra el hijo de Goku cambiando de canal para ver lo que pasaba.

Tras haberse convertido en novios ambos pelinegros decidieron que era momento de dejarle la responsabilidad de la ciudad a su policía para que ellos pudieran tener un vida más normal , aunque al principio , Gohan ayudaba esporádicamente o cuando veía problemas con el pasar de los años este dejó de hacerlo , para poder pasar más tiempo con su esposa e hija , pero ahora sabía que era una situación inusual por el comportamiento de los secuestros.

Además estaba el hecho de que si no hacía algo su pequeña niña podía ser la siguiente desaprecion y no estaba dispuesto a que eso llegará a pasar. Una vez que obtuvo su traje fue directamente a presentar su ayuda a la agrupación que los padres de los niños secuestrados había formado para recolectar información que le resultará de ultilidad.

\- Vine con ustedes para ayudar a buscar a sus hijos y detener al o los causantes de todo esto - Declara Gohan enfrente a todos los padres quienes lo veían incrédulos.

\- ¿Y que harás tú que no hayan hecho ya la policía? - Cuestiona uno de los padres presente sorprendido a Gohan.

\- Se los aseguro yo puedo hacer más que la policía , encontraré a sus hijos - Asegura el pelinegro tratando de que las personas creyeran en el.

\- Sabemos lo que has hecho por la ciudad en el pasado pero necesitamos personas que estén más comprometidas - Alega una señora desde el fondo de la la habitación mientras los demás la apoyan.

\- Lo estoy y puedo demostrarlo - Dice el gran saiyaman sacándose el casco para revelar su verdadera identidad - Porque yo también tengo una hija en esta ciudad...

\- Gohan tu eres el gran saiyaman - menciona una chica rubia entre el público impactanda por aquella revelación.

\- Para que ustedes puedan confiarme la seguridad de sus hijos yo debo confiarles mi verdadera identidad - Comenta el pelinegro mostrando mucha seguridad en sus palabras - Lo lamento Iris ser el gran saiyaman era mi pasado.

\- Muy bien Gohan la vida de nuestros hijos está en tus manos - Expresa un de los padres mientras los demás también están de acuerdo con esa decisión.

\- No se arrepentirán les prometo que traeré a sus hijos cueste lo que me cueste - Garantiza el pelinegro mientras los demás padres aplauden.

Gohan volaba por la ciudad en búsqueda de alguna pista , por fortuna para el los años de estudio riguroso había provocado que desarrollara una especie de memoria fotográfica , con lo cual solo necesitaba ver las imágenes de los niños extraviados solo una vez para saber quiénes eran , el único inconveniente que no previo fue el hecho de que aún en el aire con una perspectiva más alta le era muy difícil observar detalladamente por la cantidad de edificios.

Por otro lado una pequeña niña de 8 años llamada Lin observaba desde su habitación el atardecer , cuando vio a un pequeño niño rubio con una pelota roja el cual le hacía señas para que está bajara , el pelinegro estaba por terminar su búsqueda por el día ya que aunque el quisiera no podría hacer nada en la oscuridad , estaba apunto de dar la vuelta cuando vio ambos chicos caminando solos , decidió ir a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Chicos acaso no saben que es muy peligrosos que salgan solos y más de noche - Menciona Gohan con su traje de gran saiyaman antes de reconocer a uno de los niños - Espera ¿tú eres Ruik?

\- Seas quien seas no creo que quisieras seguir con esto - Dice el chico con una voz que para Gohan era muy oscura.

\- ¿Quien eres? y ¿qué hiciste con Ruik? - Pregunta el Semisaiyajin tratado de sacar algunas respuestas - y porque quieres a los niños.

\- Si sigues por este camino no te gustará lo que verás , los héroes como tú son susceptibles a estas cosas - Menciona el niño mientras sus ojos se vuelven oscuros y sus pupilas desaparecen.

\- Me enfrentado a criaturas peores que tú - Manifiesta Gohan mientras una leve gota de sudor cruza su rostro - y tú no serás la excepción...

\- Es eso lo que tú quieres hacer creer pero la realidad es que tienes miedo y yo puedo sentirlo -

\- Suficiente voy a detenerte ahora mismo - Declara el pelinegro tratando de moverse pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo.

El ser que estaba dentro de Ruik sonrió al ver que el justiciero no podía hacer nada y de sus ojos lanzó unos rayos negros impactando de lleno en Gohan , el cuello no pudo esquivar aún se encontraba paralizado , la energía lo arrojo a una muralla impactando de lleno contra ella , dejandolo momentáneamente inconsciente y una vez que esté despertó no pudo encontrar a Ruik y a la niña , pero de algo estaba seguro se enfrentaba a una entidad no humano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Habrá un capítulo diario hasta Halloween**

 **Y debo darle un reconocimiento especial a mi adorable mejor amiga Son Michel ya que si ella no habría podido realizar este fic**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 : Oscuridad**

El pelinegro se levantó de entre los escombros sacudiéndose el polvo del cuerpo , mirando a su alrededor tratando de ver si podía ver a los niños pero no lo lograba ni podía sentir sus energías , ya que durante su enfrentamiento logro sentir el verdadero ki de aquel ser que controlaba al niño , golpeó el piso con impotencia estuvo tan cerca de poder terminar con esto , no podía darse el lujo de no hacer nada en un momento tan importante , cerro sus puños con ira y decidió volver a su casa no había nada que hacer en esos momentos , mientras surcaba los cielos el héroe enmascarado no dejaba de pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera podido hacer algo más , una vez que llegó a su casa Videl la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunta la pelinegra viendo llegar a su esposo el cuello traía un rostro que la preocupaba.

\- Solo necesito descansar un poco , no es nada - Afirma Gohan intentando no preocupar a su esposa ya que aún no tenía nada concreto.

\- ¿Seguro que nada te pasa? - Cuestiona Videl quien conocía muy bien a su esposo y sabía que algo le ocultaba - puedes contarme...

\- Es enserio nada me ocurre , solo necesito estar solo un momento - Dice el Semisaiyajin acariciando el rostro de su mujer levemente - ¿Pan llegó?

\- Si aunque el alcalde suspendió las clases indebidamente por la desaparición de otra niña - comenta Videl con tristeza por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Al menos con eso no tendremos que preocuparnos por si le pasa algo - Menciona Gohan sintiendose más aliviado con la noticia - la enviaremos con mi Padre nos días

Videl no dijo nada sabía que algo le pasaba a su esposo , lo conocía muy bien y ahora tenía una mirada de terror que nunca había visto en el , pero si Gohan no deseaba contarle era porque este tenía una muy buena razón y no iba a desconfiar de su juicio , suspiro un momento para regalarle una sonrisa que Gohan agradeció.

Tras comer un poco Gohan comenzó a pensar que aún que su enemigo fuera un ser sobrenatural , en la ocasión que se encontraron no uso ninguna habilidad para teletrasportarse con ellos , lo que significaba que debía llevárselos caminando , entonces debía tener un relación los niños secuestrados con algún refugio que el misterioso ente tenía , mientras Gohan pensaba y ataba cabos sueltos Videl por detrás comenzaba a darle un masaje por un lento antes de que este se levantará como un resorte.

\- ¿Que sucede amor? - Pregunta la ojiazul sorprendida por el repentino comportamiento de su esposo.

\- Debo irme no me esperes - Menciona Gohan antes de salir corriendo.

\- Pero ¿que es lo que sucede dime? , yo también puedo ayudarte - Comenta la pelinegra preocupada por Gohan teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\- Creo saber dónde se encuentran los niños , pero debo hacerlo yo solo - Afirma Gohan deteniendo su caminar - No te preocupes confía en mí se lo que hago

Luego un ligero beso entre ambos como despedida , Gohan salió volando se había dado cuenta que los lugares donde los niños habían desaparecido eran cerca de los drenajes de la ciudad lo que indicaban que los niños podrían estar debajo de la ciudad , aquella criatura de seguro los había aprovechado como una guarida , el pelinegro sonrió al concentrarse mejor y lograr sentir las leves energías en el sistema de tuberías.

Al llegar al termino del tunel, las alcantarillas se conectaban con un misterioso y amplio cuarto lleno de telerañas y ratas corriendo lejos de la putrefacta agua.

La luz era tan tenue que gohan no lograba distinguir nada mas que siluetas borrosas en forma de "T" por lo que generando una esfera diminuta de energia logro iluminar todo a su alrededor.

Y quedo sin aire al ver lo que habia frente a el.

Niños y niñas colgados de los brazos por cadenas en las muñecas; sus pequeños cuerpos se veian fragiles como pedazos de papel, sus ojos mas hundidos en las cuencas, sus mejillas colgando pero sobre todo su rostro cansado y sus murmullos silenciosos; le demostraron a gohan que llevaban dias sin probar alimento ni bebe nada.

Ya solo mantenian la cabeza ladeada sin fuerzas para mirarlo siquiera; se estaban muriendo de hambre y sus ropas grandes para su cuerpo, le hiso hervir la sangre.

Mientras ellos sufrian dolor en sus extremidades o algunos ya tenian los hombros dislocados, otros mas se hallaban encerrados en jaulas en el piso. Recostados en posicion feral algunos sollozaban, otros respiraban cortadamente y un par ya nisiquiera se movia...gohan rogaba para que siguieran con vida acercándose a ellos para ver si podía sacarlos.

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu - se escucha una voz siniestra por todo el lugar sorprendido a Gohan quien mira para todos lados.

\- ¿Que fue lo que le has hecho a los niños? y ¿porque dices que nos debo sacarlos? - Exige saber el pelinegro molesto apuntando a donde percibía la energía oscura.

\- Los niños están muy debiles , otros casi muertos si intentas sacarlos es posible que mueran - Dice Ruik aunque esta vez, lucia una sonrisa más oscura que hace unas horas.

\- ¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora! no voy a permitir que estos niños mueran en este lugar - Alega enojado Gohan sacándose las gafas y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te dije que si seguías en este camino verías cosas que no te gustarían oh gran héroe - decía La oscuridad que habitaba en el cuerpo de Ruik - tal vez debería traer a tu hija Pan

\- ¡No voy a permitir que le toques un solo cabello a mi hija maldito monstruo! - Grita Gohan estallando en cólera aumentando su poder al máximo.

\- Jamás podrás salvar a estos niños resignate -

Gohan estaba realmente furioso pero sabía que si lo atacaba lo único que consiguiera sería dañar el cuerpo de Ruik y nada le pasaría al ente parásito que lo controlaba , necesitaba una mejor estrategia aunque antes de seguir pensando tuvo que esquivar un arañazo de parte del muchacho , el pelinegro se dedicó a esquivar cada uno de sus movimientos , aunque parecía que cada vez se hacía más fuerte , cosa que lo comenzaba a inquietar por el futuro de la pelea.

Sabía que el aún no usaba toda su fuerza y en cualquier momento podía contraatacar y detenerlo sin la necesidad de matarlo , ya que no deseaba que ninguno de ellos les pasará nada , el pelinegro seguía esquivando sus ataques que cada vez era más veloces tomando la decisión de detenerlo tomándolo de los brazos para frenarlo , antes de escuchar los gritos y quejidos de dolor de parte de los niños.

\- ¿Que es lo que les pasa a los niños? - Cuestiona Gohan impactado por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Puedo absorber el miedo , me estado alimentando de ellos durante este tipo - Declara el ente a través de Ruik mientras su fuerza sigue aumentando - Pronto se quedarán secos y no serán más que un cascaron vacío

\- ¡Eres un miserable no voy a permitir que esto siga! - Grita molesto el hijo de Goku tomando al chico por el cuello - Si debo matar Ruik y así salvar a los demás estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

\- No podrás evitar que todos estos mocosos mueran en este lugar - Dice antes de arañar el pecho de Gohan provocandole una herida débil.

\- Esto se acaba aquí y ahora lo siento Ruik pero no puedo permitirme que algo les pase a los demás - Menciona el Semisaiyajin extendiendo su mano estaba realmente dudoso de seguir pero no había más alternativas.

\- Esto es solo el comienzo Son Gohan - Sonríe el chico viendo la bola de energía que tenía al frente - Pronto comenzará mi reinado frente a tu mundo

La duda nacía en el pelinegro sobre si era correcto o no lo que estaba apunto de hacer , era correcto matar a un niño para salvar a los demás , la imagen de su hija paso por su mente y fruncio el entre cejo para luego usar su poder acabando con el muchacho , en ese momento Gohan sintió un fuerte dolor en pecho donde había sufrido la herida.

Callendo de rodillas para luego ver que el lugar donde se encontraba comenzaba a desplomarse , Gohan abrió los ojos al ver lo que estaba pasando viendo como los niños eran aplastados frente a él , las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando un extraño humo oscuro salía del lugar y entraba por su herida , provocando más dolor en su cuerpo hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó desplomado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Habrá un capítulo diario hasta Halloween**

 **Y debo darle un reconocimiento especial a mi adorable mejor amiga Son Michel ya que si ella no habría podido realizar este fic**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 : Black Gohan señor del miedo**

Gohan caminaba por una ciudad en ruinas no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando pero de seguro era hace bastante tiempo ,lo único que podía ver eran escombros por todos lados y el cielo tenía un color rojizo anaranjado , aquel paisaje en ruinas lo aturdía lo único que recordaba era que había luchando con un demonio , pero algo había pasado en la pelea pero no recordaba que era

Su caminar se detuvo al ver un letrero en llamas que decía Satán City , como era posible que su ciudad estuviera en ruinas que era lo que había sucedido , comenzó a correr hasta el lugar donde se suponía que estaba su hogar , encontrando la misma espantosa realidad que en toda la ciudad , su casa también estaba destruida , no tuvo que caminar mucho tiempo para poder encontrar a su esposa que yacía sin vida entre los escombros , el pelinegro callo de rodillas para abrazarla antes de escuchar una risa que se burlaban de su situación.

\- Te dije que si seguías este camino verías cosas que no te iban a gustar , pero seguiste te entrometiste en mi camino - logra escuchar Gohan esa voz tan oscura y familiar.

\- ¡Se supone que te elimine! , ¿significa que la muerte de Ruik fue en vano? - Alega el pelinegro poniendose de pie cerrando sus puños - Es imposible...

\- Tu mundo acabado Son Gohan , es hora que el miedo reine en este mundo - Declara el oscuro ser dentro del cuerpo de Pan impactando al hijo de Son Goku - Mi nombre es Barbatos ,el último nombre que escucharás...

\- ¡Eres un miserable lucha conmigo con tu cuerpo real! - Grita molesto el pelinegro mientras Barbatos ríe dentro del cuerpo de su hija

\- Te volviste tan malvado como yo Son Gohan , acabaste con un pequeño niño y no resolviste nada - menciona el demonio acercándose lentamente al pelinegro - Porque no matas a tu hija tal vez yo muera con ella igual

-Yo no soy el monstruo tu secuestraste a los niños , tu acabaste con ciudad Satán - Negaba el hijo de Goku sin poder aceptar que el había causado la muerte de los que había jugado proteger

\- Yo solo tomaba a uno que otro niño para mantenerme vivo , pero tú estúpido heroísmo murieron todos los niños y con ello acabaste con tu patética ciudad , el único que tiene sus manos con sangre eres tú Son Gohan.

El hijo de Goku quedó impactado por aquellas duras palabras , realmente era el causante de las mujeres de aquellos muchachos , pudo ver sus manos que literalmente estaban manchadas de sangre y solo podía oír la risa de Barbatos en el cuerpo de su pequeña , antes de sentir que su pecho era atravesado por el brazo de su hija y la oscuridad lo invadía absorbiendo su cuerpo , todo se había vuelto oscuro para Gohan antes de sentir un gran dolor , abriéndolos ojos dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su cama y todo había sido un simple sueño.

\- Hasta que al fin despiertas me tenías muy preocupada - Dice Videl trayendo más trapos húmedos para remojar su frente - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? - Cuestiona su esposo sin entender lo que ocurría no recordaba haber llegado a su casa.

\- Desde esta mañana llegaste muy débil luego te desmayaste y no despertaste, ya es de noche - Explica la ojiazul colocando otro trapo frío en su frente.

\- No lo recuerdo realmente - Comenta el pelinegro antes de sentir un extraña sensación en su pecho donde Barbatos le había arañado.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunta su esposa viendo como de apoco el aspecto del pelinegro cambiaba y ahora comenzaba a reír - ¿Que es lo tan gracioso Gohan?

\- Que tú Gohan a desaparecido , ahora solo queda Barbatos señor del miedo - La voz de Gohan sonaba realmente oscura sorprendiendo a la pelinegra quien retrocedió unos pasos.

\- Si estás es alguna clases de broma es de muy mal gusto - Alega la ex justiciera de ciudad Satán viendo como se acerca con una mirada siniestra.

\- Estoy poseyendo a tu esposo soy un demonio y te lo digo para que busques alguien que te ayude -Dice Barbatos a través de Gohan mientras toma por el cuello a Videl " Aún no tengo acceso a toda su mente pero pronto lo tendré "

.- ¿Quien eres maldito? ¿Que le hiciste a mi esposo? - Cuestiona la hija de Mr Satán frunciendo el ceño sintiendo la falta de oxígeno pero aún así su orgullo era más grande.

\- Vaya ustedes son tan para cual - El demonio se asombro por la participar forma de ser de ambos pero todos temían un punto debilidad donde el miedo podía entrar -Si lo puedo ver bien ustedes tienen una hija y no está aquí...

Barbatos podía sentír el poder saiyajin fluir por su cuerpo y necesitaba probar sus nuevos poderes lo antes posible , aunque no tenía acceso a todos los recuerdos de Gohan podía ver que sus amigos también poseían grandes poderes , dejando libre a Videl esperando que ella fuera con dichas personas , sonriendo con malicia viendo como la mujer jadeaba recuperando el aliento perdido , podía sentir su miedo en su interior debilidad pero aún así todo en el fondo temen algo la pelinegra se tomaba el cuello mientras trataba de recobrar el oxigeno, de pronto comenzó a sentir que perdía el control sobre la voluntad del Semisaiyajin.

\- Videl debes huir de aquí - esta vez era la voz de Gohan la que podía escuchar el cual se vía sufriendo y con espasmos musculares.

\- Pero Gohan tú debes luchar ambos podemos detener a ese monstruo - Manifiesta segura Videl desde su posición mirando su pareja.

\- No creo poder resistir por tanto tiempo , solo vete de una vez busca mi padre y cuenta le lo que pasó - Grita Gohan tratando de mantener el control le mayor tiempo posible.

\- Está bien amor no dejare que ese monstruo te consuma -

\- Solo vete mujer , tu esposo volvió a su cárcel espiritual - Declara Barbatos nuevamente en el cuerpo de Gohan " No importa que tan fuerte seas Gohan nadie puede vencer al miedo "

Videl cerro sus puños con frustración , al ver que era inútil en aquella situación , aquel demonio había borrado la escénica de su marido pero aquella conversación indicaba que no por completo , sabía que ella no podría recuperar a Gohan sola y que este tenía razón , necesitaría la ayuda de su suegro y también del príncipe Saiyajin , después de todo ambos se había hecho increíblemente fuertes con los años.

Levantándose de donde se encontraba salió corriendo para salir de su hogar lo antes posible , una vez en la calle comenzar a volar lo más veloz que pudo, cuando se alejó un poco logro escuchar una gran explosión girándose para ver qué su casa había sido destruida , una lágrima corrió por su rostro tantos recuerdos de su familia se habían perdido y solo podía oír la siniestra risa que la saco de sus pensamientos , dando media vuelta para ir rumbo a las montañas paos , antes de escuchar múltiples explosiones que le indicaban que Barbatos estaba destruyendo ciudad Satán.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Habrá un capítulo diario hasta Halloween**

 **Y debo darle un reconocimiento especial a mi adorable mejor amiga Son Michel ya que si ella no habría podido realizar este fic**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La noche más oscura parte 1**

La mente de Gohan se había convertido en un laberinto de muchas puertas las cuales no conducían a ninguna parte , intento usar sus poderes pero fue inútil aparentemente Barbatos tenía todo el poder y en aquella forma astral estaba muy limitado incluso en su propia mente , había usado toda su fuerza luego de tomar el control por unos segundos para poder hablar con su esposa , pero la oscuridad del oscuro hacer era más fuerte y lo envío de nuevo aquel lugar.

Siguió caminando para ver si podía salir de aquel lugar abriendo cada puerta que encontraba , pero su suerte no era buena no tenía resultado hasta que una de las puertas pudo ver un espejo de cuerpo completo, aunque lo que reflejaba no era su reflejo normal sino que podía ver su rostro demoníaco influenciado por Barbatos , asombrando a Gohan quien golpea aquel espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Mientras Barbatos disfrutaba lanzando esferas de energía destruyendo poco a poco cada edificio de la ciudad , aún se estaba acostumbrando a las habilidades del control del ki de su nuevo huésped , de pronto pudo percibir que una energía muy grande acercándose , sonrió con placer al ver que tendría la oportunidad de luchar , se quedó parado flotando en el mismo lugar hasta que aquel visitante llegará.

\- Hasta que al fin alguien llega - Menciona Barbatos viendo como Goku había llegado.

\- Lo que dijo Videl es cierto no solo tu ki sino tu apariencia a cambiado - Dice el Saiyajin de cabello alborotado al ver el aspecto que tenía su hijo una cara más pálida , ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas.

\- Claro este nuevo cuerpo necesitaba algunas mejoras - Responde el demonio perdiendo su sonrisa al volver a sentir otra presencia igual de gran.

\- Kakaroto yo me enfrentaré a este insecto primero - Declara Vegeta quien llegó unos segundos después que su rival sorprendiendo a Barbatos.

\- Pero Vegeta tu siempre quieres ser el primero en pelear con Black fue igual - Comenta Goku mientras que Vegeta sonrió al pensar algo mejor.

\- ¿Acaso quieres enfrentar a muerte a tu propio hijo? - Cuestiona el Saiyajin de baja estatura viendo la cara de asombro de su rival quien entiende lo que eso implicaba.

\- Creo que tienes razón en eso , bien sera tu oponente - Suspira derrotado Goku defiendo su lugar en la pelea.

El príncipe orgulloso se lanzó al ataque de inmediato , con un poderoso puñetazos en su forma de Super saiyajin normal , el cual fue detenido con el codo de Barbatos quien no esperaba que fueran tan rudos con el tan pronto.

\- ¿Acaso no me preguntaras nada? - Pregunta desconcertado por el comportamiento tan ligero que ambos guerreros tenian en aquella situación.

\- Los sujetos como tu no suelen revelar nada sino los golpeas mucho , asi que te sacare la verdad a puñetazos - Responde Vegeta con una leve sonrisa de confianza y arrogancia.

\- ¿Que clase de sujetos son ustedes? - Cuestiona aún más sorprendido aquel demonio " Que clases de guerreros son estos que se toman tan ligeramente todo "

\- comenzamos suave si eso quieres no importa necesito tiempo - Menciona el pelinegro lanzando una patada " Su ki es como el de Black , será acaso un kaioshin quien lo controla "

Ambos guerreros dieron un choque de puños , Vegeta se sorprendió al ver que su oponente le seguía el ritmo aún sin trasformarse , pero recordó que Gohan podía expulsar todo su poder sin la necesidad de usar el Super saiyajin , entendiendo que eso haría y que las cosa se complicaran , claramente este tendría que usar alguna transformación divina para poder detenerlo , pero incluso con eso no sabría cómo iban a sacarlo del cuerpo del hijo de su rival , era mejor seguir con el combate tarde o temprano este se cansaría o revelaría algún detalle de utilidad.

Goku observaba la batalla , mirando cada detalle de está , algo le decía que aquel sujeto no era algo normal , poseía un aura oscura que solo había logrado sentir en el perverso Freezer , pero incluso en el era tan siniestra como la del tal Barbatos , al principio no creyó que lo que Videl les había contado cuando llegó era tan malo pero ahora al verlo de cerca podía ver que no era nada exageradas sus palabras , Por otro lado Barbatos poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando al cuerpo de Gohan aumentando su poder de pelea , conectando un par de golpes en Vegeta quien esperaba que eso ocurriera.

\- Esperaba que tarde o temprano pudieras darme un golpe , pero no esperaba que tan pronto - Comenta Vegeta limpiándose una línea de sangre de su boca.

\- Te escudas con tu arrogancia para no sentir el miedo , pero yo soy la personificación del miedo - Declara el ente oscuro con una leve sonrisa.

\- Deja tus juegos sicológicos conmigo no funcionará , con Kakaroto hemos tenido un entrenamiento lo suficientemente bueno para aguantar todos tus trucos - Menciona el príncipe Saiyajin muy seguro de sus palabras.

\- Eso crees pero mi poder va más allá de solo hablar , puedo absorber el miedo de las personas y ahora eso se suma al poder de este cuerpo - Explica Barbatos aunque no recibió la reacción que este esperaba.

\- Tonterías yo no siento ningún miedo - Dice Vegeta para luego girarse hacia donde estaba su rival - ¿Y tu Kakaroto tienes miedo?

\- No Vegeta solo intenta que no derrote - responde el Saiyajin de cabello alborotado provocando la ira en su compañero por tal comentario.

\- Cállate Kakaroto este insecto roba cuerpos jamás me vencerás , ves no tienes la fuerza de ninguno de los dos.

\- Yo hablando de los humanos que mate hace unos momentos antes que ustedes llegarán , ya tengo su miedo en mi interior - el domino ríe malévolamente luego de revelar el origen de su fuerza extra.

\- ¡Tu voz me irrita maldito! - Grita molesto Vegeta aumentado su fuerza al Ssj 2 máximo poder - ¡Oh te sales del cuerpo del mocoso o yo lo golpeare tanto que te haré salir!

\- Vegeta no te precipites tanto ve con calma no queremos arrimar el cuerpo de Gohan - trata de calmar Goku a su amigo/rival para que no perdiera los estribos.

\- No voy agotar mis nuevas fuerzas en ustedes , los enviaré a un lugar donde no me causen más problemas - Declara Barbatos dentro de Gohan sorprendidolos por sus declaraciones.

Los ojos del señor del miedo se iluminaron con un rojo carmesí , la oscuridad rodeo ciudad Satán como llamas negras consumiendo todo a su paso , Goku y Vegeta al ver esto comenzaron a uir del lugar pero quedaron atrapados sin poder escapar , solo pudiendo escuchar la siniestra risa de Barbatos en la oscuridad absoluta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Habrá un capítulo diario hasta Halloween**

 **Y debo darle un reconocimiento especial a mi adorable mejor amiga Son Michel ya que si ella no habría podido realizar este fic**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La noche más oscura parte 2**

El Saiyajin estaba realmente satisfecho por la pelea que estaba teniendo con los dos guerreros de los universos, estaba luchando en una batalla triple con Jiren y Golpeaba en el planeta sagrado del universo 7, llevaban en una lucha constante durante varias horas en una batalla amistosa 6 y 11, hace años que no tenía una batalla tan intensa que no tenía ninguna repercusión para la tierra o para su universo, después de una colección de las mejores técnicas de los tres peleadores más fuertes del multiverso, el combate terminó en un empate triple dejando Un Goku agotado y entusiasmado que se extendió en el piso para recuperar el aliento, hasta que apareció Wiss frente a él.

\- Magnífico combate Son Goku, se ve que ha progresado mucho - Menciona el Ángel mirando un momento el paisaje.

\- Gracias Wiss todo esto te debo a ti - Agradece al Saiyajin sentándose a ver a su último maestro.

\- ¿Y es esto lo que deseabas?, ¿poder luchar por siempre contra los más fuertes? - Cuestiona Wiss con un tono misterioso que Goku no pudo identificar.

\- Claro que es lo que quería luchar contra los más fuertes de todos los universos - Afirma Goku levantándose muy alegre antes de sentir hambre - Tengo mucha hambre, ¿donde estará Milk?

\- En este nuevo mundo no está, este es tu deseo más profundo, esto es lo que tu deseas - menciona el maestro de Bills.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con que mi familia no está en este mundo? - Pregunta el Saiyajin de cabello alborotado levantándose del suelo preocupado por lo que escuchaba.

\- Acaso no te has dado cuenta que es lo que está pasando en realidad - El ángel levantó su brazo para que viera bien el paisaje de donde se encontraban.

\- ¿No es real este lugar? - Susurra sorprendió al ver dónde se encontraba al ver que el espacio se distorsionaba y los dos guerreros habían desaparecido.

Bills y Wiss se encontraban en la corporación cápsula cuando escucharon lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo general se mantenían alejados de los problemas que la tierra tenía, manteniéndose lo más neutral posible, pero los alegatos de Bulma los hicieron cambiar de opinión, sobre todo en el dios de la destrucción quien no tuvo más remedio que ir a ver lo que pasó y con su báculo el ángel custodio del universo 7 entro dentro de la ilusión de Barbatos, primero debió entrar en la de Son Goku para que pudiera darse cuenta de la verdad.

Realmente el podia deshacer la ilusión del señor del preferido que ambos guerreros se dieron cuenta y la rompieron por ellos mismos, ahora había entrado en la de Vegeta. La que consistía en que había defotado al Dios de la destrucción y ahora el príncipe saiyajin era el guerrero más fuerte del universo 7, Wiss suspiro era demasiado particular las ilusiones de ambos guerreros que parecía que solo pensaba en luchar, pero que otra cosa podía esperar de una raza guerrera.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres Vegeta ser el más fuerte? y ¿no tener rivales para poder luchar? - Menciona el maestro de Bills colocándose detrás de Vegeta.

\- ¿Wiss? - Susurra sorprendido el pelinegro quien no lo había notado - Que no tengo rivales para luchar.

\- Claro has derrotado al señor Bills y a Goku, ¿supongo que al fin ha alcanzado tus sueños? - Pregunta el hijo del gran sacerdote provocando que este reflexionará.

\- No había pensado de esa manera, supongo que sí, pero siento que algo falta - Dice el Saiyajin orgulloso bajando la vista sintiendo un gran vacío.

\- ¿Como más personas en tu vida o alguien tu vida? -

\- Algo no anda bien en todo esto, no recuerdo haber derrota al inútil de Kakaroto - Vegeta estaba comenzando a dudar si era o no real lo que estaba viviendo.

\- Debes hacerlo solo esto igual es parte de su entrenamiento - Wiss sonrió un momento como el ambiente estaba cambiando lo que queria decir que estaba dando cuenta.

\- ¿Esto fue creado por ese bastardo demonio?, ¿kakaroto salio ya de esto? - Pregunta el padre de Trunks frunciendo el ceño molesto.

\- Tu voluta debe ser más fuerte que tus propios deseos o sueños más profusos - Explica dando entender como era que debia romper la ilusión.

\- Tonterias todo lo que Kakaroto haga yo también podre hacerlo, ese insecto no me sobrepasara - Alega el principe concentrando su energía no estaba dispuesto a ser superado por su rival.

Barbatos se dirigió a la siguiente ciudad y aún deseaba seguir probando sus habilidades con el cuerpo de Gohan, y ya que la ciudad de Satán había llegado a ser tan necesaria, más que entretenida, lo que significa que iba a destruir más ciudades durante la noche , pero su sonrisa cambio cuando una grieta se formó frente a él, Goku y Vegeta habían logrado destruir su ilusión y ahora ambos estaban transformados en super saiyajin azul.

El señor del miedo nunca imaginó encontrar a los guerreros como ellos, que doblegran el miedo y sus habilidades, incluso Gohan había sido muy difícil de vencer, una gota de sudor cruzó su frente realmente iba a tener que esforzarse para salir, antes de ver que Bills el dios de alto rango más caprichoso de todos estaba mirándolo.

\- Bills que se supone que hace en este planeta - Menciona sorprendida por la precencia del dios destructor.

\- Señor Bills para un dios de bajo rango como tú, estaba disfrutando una deliciosa cena hasta que interrumpiste - Menciona con su voz tetrica frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo lamento señor Bills espero que no interfiera en mi diversión - Dados Barbatos soriendo malignamente esperando una respuesta positiva.

\- Soy el dios de la destrucción soy neutral, puedes hacer lo que te plazca - Comenta indiferente Bills sosteniendo un helado.

\- ¿Entonces no interfiere si derroto a esos dos? - Pregunta el demonio del miedo ante la mirada de ambos guerreros saiyajin.

\- Claro que no, pero dudo que puedes hacer tal hazaña - Manifiesta el dios de la destruccion del universo 7 antes de probar un bocado de su postre.

\- Confía mucho en unos mortales, ambos sabemos que las deidades siempre ganan - El demonio sabia que ningun rival mortal era oponente para su poder.

\- Por eso lo digo, en ese cuerpo no puedes sentir sus ki por ellos están en un modo divino - Dice el felino antes de comenzar a reir.

La ira invadió a la deidad el miedo al darse cuenta que el dios gato tenía razón, no podía sentir la presencia de ambos en el cuerpo humano de su huésped, pero si lo hacía desde su esencia podía percibir una energía gigantesca en ambos, este no Tenia más opción que usar su última técnica y para su fortuna usaría la noche como su aliada, demostrando ilusiones en las personas de sus peores pesadillas y de esa forma obteniendo más poder a través de su miedo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Y debo darle un reconocimiento especial a mi adorable mejor amiga Son Michel ya que si ella no habría podido realizar este fic**

 **Si desean un final alternativo donde Gohan no muera deben comentar sino el capítulo final será este**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7 :Triste amanecer**

Videl volaba lo más rápido posible , no volaba así de rápido desde que trato de igualar a la velocidad de Gohan durante la persecución del mago Bibidi ya hace muchos años , no le importaba la cantidad de espectros que estaban apareciendo , solo importaba llegar lo más rápido a donde estaba su esposo , por suerte había dejado a su hija con su suegra en las montañas paos por precaución.

Mientras más se acercaba al lugar donde todos se encontraban reunidos esa sensación de miedo que oprimía su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande , fruncio el ceño dejando de lado todo esas dudas y miedo de su mente , para que asi Barbatos no tuviera un miedo para alimentarse , cuando llegó se encontró con Bills y Wiss quien se encontraban observando todo , decidió acercarse después de todo tal vez el dios de la destrucción supiera algo.

\- Señor Bills ¿usted no podría hacer algo para detener a Barbatos? - Pregunta Videl esperando que el dios de la destrucción la ayudara.

\- No , si yo utilizo mi Hakai borraría al hijo de Goku junto con Barbatos y estoy seguro que no quieres eso - Responde seriamente Bills mirando en dirección a dónde estaba la pelea

\- ¿Y usted señor Wiss? -

\- Barbatos se a unido tanto al alma de Gohan que sería difícil separarlos , es un parásito muy difícil de erradicado - Explica el ángel del universo 7.

\- Sería mejor que te fueras , esto está más haya de tu control - Comenta Bills sin mirar a la chica a los ojos aveces no entendía a los humanos.

\- Lo se pero no lo abandonaré estaré hasta que termine , estoy segura de que el señor Goku podrá rescatar a Gohan de esto - Declara la pelinegra muy segura de si misma mientras Wiss ríe cortamente.

\- ¿No dirá nada señor Bills? - Pregunta su ángel muy divertido por lo sucedido.

\- Cállate Wiss , espero que esto termine pronto ya me dio sueño -

Vegeta se canso de ser paciente y se lanzó al ataques usando el Super saiyajin Blue , conectando puñetazos directos al cuerpo de Gohan . Mientras Goku volvió a su estado base dejando que Vegeta siguiera con la pelea , aún no tenía claro de como sacar al demonio del cuerpo de su hijo , recordaba el caso del capitan ginyu pero en este según Videl aún estaba la mente y el alma de su primogénito en su cuerpo , así que sería más difícil sacarlo.

La pelea poco a poco se estaba haciendo más reñida aunque el cuerpo de Gohan era el que estaba recibiendo el mayor castigo , su ropa estaba muy desgarrada por el combate al igual que su rostro que evidenciaba el poder de los puñetazos que había recibido , pero aún el demonio no daba señales de estar agotado , era más Bills sentía que en el cuerpo de Semisaiyajin obtenía más poder que en su forma original, Barbatos sonrió y comenzó a reunir más poder oscuro del miedo de los habitantes de la tierra , para acceder a un transformación de Super saiyajin de color rosa oscuro.

\- Imposible se volvió un Súper Saiyajin rose - Susurra impactado Vegeta al ver la trasformación trayendo recuerdos que no le gustaban.

\- Quiere decir que el que controla a Gohan es un ... - Dice Goku entendiendo lo que estaba pasando el origen de su oponente.

\- Dios , si lo soy la escénica del miedo un entidad suprema llamada Barbatos - Declara el demonio sonriendo mientras extiende sus brazos.

-Ya peleamos con un insecto que se creía Dios , el y tú no son muy diferentes usan un cuerpo porque el suyo es muy débil - Alega furioso Vegeta expulsando su aura.

\- Eso crees pues porque no vienes y me demuestras como vencieron al otro dios-

El príncipe Saiyajin se lanzó al ataque esperando que en este ocasión fuera diferente a la vez que se enfrentaron a Black en el futuro , pero la verdad era que apesar del incremento de poder que Vegeta había tenido con los años parecía que sus fuerzas estaban igualadas , cosa que lo enfureció al máximo al ver que otro sujeto había usado lo poderes de su raza. Barbatos sonrió al ver la frustración de su oponente y decidió que era ahora de terminar aquella batalla antes de que perdiera sus fuerzas . Vegeta seguía lanzando golpe tras golpe antes de ver como su enemigo se multiplicaba frente a sus ojos , frunció el ceño molesto porque creyera que iba a caer en una técnica tan simple de ilusiones.

Pero a diferencia de lo que el creía los clones emanaban ki por lo cual no sabría cual de ellos era el real hasta después de golpearlo , lo cual significaba bajar su guardia a un ataque directo , el príncipe orgulloso bufo era eso o pedirle ayuda a su rival y no era una opción que deseara tomar , pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un golpe la cara de Barbatos se transformo en la de Bulma provocando sorpresa en Vegeta quien detuvo su golpe siendo atacado por la espalda por el verdadero Barbatos dejando fuera de combate.

Goku al ver esto se dispuso a ir con todo para evitar cualquier inconveniente y poder terminar lo más rápido posible , su aura comenzó a volverse de un color azul levemente oscuro con otra aura de un rojo intenso , provocando que el demonio borrará su sonrisa , mandando a los 6 clones remanentes de ki para que atacar al saiyajin, los cuales Goku esquivo muy fácilmente abriéndose paso hasta el verdadero Barbatos quien se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo , Goku cerro sus ojos involuntariamente antes de golpear a su oponente evitando así ver la ilusión que éste le tenía preparado , siendo arrojado muy lejos del campo de batalla quedando muy lastimado , aún así se levantó con dificultad el demonio no entendía de adónde había sacado fuerzas para hacerlo hasta que se dio cuenta que el no era quien controlaba sus acciones.

\- No Barbatos no me venciste simplemente espere el momento indicado para poder romper tu laberinto - Informa Gohan levantando una barrera de ki para evitar el escape del demonio.

\- Esa voz es la de Gohan , ¿realmente eres tú hijo? - Pregunta Goku volviendo a su estado normal

\- Si padre , aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, necesitas usar la Genkidama para acabarlo - Declara Gohan muy seriamente la idea que había planeado

\- Pero si la uso en el estado en el que estás es probable que tú también mueras - Dice el su padre preocupado por la idea de su hijo

\- Toda mi vida han decidido por mi , que debía ser un guerrero, que debía convertirme en un investigador , ahora es la primera vez que decido por mismo lo que quiero ser libre al fin -

\- Que es lo que dice ese chiquillo - Cuestiona Bills sin entender lo que el Padre e hijo hablaban pero no era nada bueno

\- Creo que pretende sacrificarse para eliminar a Barbatos , una estrategia muy osada - Informa Wiss

\- Cual es el gusto de jugar a ser héroes , son unos insensatos - Menciona el dios gato negando con la cabeza por las ideas tan descabelladas

\- Gohan no hagas esto debe haber otra manera para acabar con ese monstruo -

\- No existe otra forma pude ver dentro de su mente iba a tomar el cuerpo de mi padre , lamente haber tomado una decisión tan egoísta - Responde su esposo lamentando su decisión por un momento

Goku levantando sus brazos para comenzar a reunir la energía para la Genkidama , aunque no le parecía la decisión que su hijo había tomado debía aceptarla , después de todo quien era el para juzgar la idea sacrificarse . Gohan sonrío al ver como la esfera iba aumentando de tamaño , había logrado cambiar de lugar con Barbatos quien ahora se encontraba en el laberinto mental que el mismo había creado. No podía creer que la barrera que el Semisaiyajin había levantado le impidiera salir de su cuerpo.

La Genkidama cada vez le falta menos para ser terminada , Gohan suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento para reflexionar la determinación que había tomado , no existía dudas en el por lo que iba hacer , solo podia pensar en su familia específicamente en su esposa e hija , los momentos de la infancia de Pan y su relación con Videl . Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos para volver al laberinto mental donde estaba encerrado Barbatos , el cual estaba irracundo por el hecho de lo Gohan planeaba.

\- ¿Crees que encerrandome en tu cuerpo y sacrificandote vas a eliminarme? , soy la personificación del miedo niño - Cuestiona Barbatos fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras para crear dudas en el hijo de Goku.

\- Mientes puede ver dentro de tu mente y sé que tú no crees eso - Dice Gohan dando una sonrisa de medio lado viendo la cara de fastidiado del demonio.

\- Eres un idiota suicida si lo sabes también deberías saber que serás borrado de la existencia junto conmigo - Grita furioso el señor del miedo al ver que no tenía más opciones.

\- Si es la única forma de evitar que le hagas más daño a los demás asumiré las consecuencias - Comenta el Semisaiyajin quien entiende el riesgo de sus acciones.

\- Esto no hará que puedas reivindicarte por lo que hiciste -

\- Lo se esto lo hago por qué es lo que deseo , lo hago por el futuro de Pan y todos los niños que secuestraste , pagarás por esto - Declara cada más seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

Barbatos había perdido gran parte de su poder al trasformarse en Super saiyajin Rose , con lo cual su ilusión de pesadillas iba perdiendo efecto , al igual que el miedo en las personas y si el no tendría más poder para poder tomar el control del cuerpo de Gohan o intentar salir de este para no morir con aquel ataque . Por otro lado la pequeña Pan volaba desde la casa de sus abuelos viendo como los espectros iban desaparecido , no quiso seguir esperando con su abuela el regreso de su padre , después de todo su abuelo le había prometido que lo traería de vuelta y ella confiaba en su palabra , aún así quería estar con sus padres.

Flashback

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede Videl?, ¿le pasó algo a Gohan? - Pregunta Milk al ver el estado en el que había llegado su nuera

\- Si , algo le pasó fue poseído o hechizado por alguna clase de demonio ya no es el mismo - Responde muy agitada la muchacha tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Que!, ¿como es eso posible? - Grita su suegra de forma histérica al escuchar que algo malo le había pasó a su hijo - Goku debes hacer algo -

\- Yo iré a investigar lo que pasó . No puedo sentir su ki es diferente - Menciona intentando sentir la presencia de su primogénito.

.-yo también puedo ir abuelito - Dice la pequeña niña acercándose a donde estaba su abuelo.

\- No claro no jovencita , tu te quedarás con tu abuela Milk , esto es muy peligroso incluso para alguien con sangre saiyajin - Reprocha Videl tomando la mano de su hija para evitar que hiciera alguna imprudencia.

.- Pero mi papi esta en problemas. Yo quiero ayudarlo... -

.-Tranquila pan; te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta - Declara Goku arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su nieta quien le sonríe un momento.

.-...¿lo prometes?.-

Fin del Flashback

Pan se estaba acercando a donde una vez estuvo ciudad Satán y logró ver una esfera gigante de color celeste . Goku comenzó a dudar si lanzar la Genkidama a su propio hijo , incluso el entendía lo extremo que resultaba hacer eso , pero la mirada y la postura estoica de su hijo lo convencieron de finalmente hacerlo , Videl al ver como caía la gran esfera de energía pero antes de ver el impacto no pudo aguantar más y cerró sus ojos . Solo escuchando la gran explosión generada por la técnica de su suegro , una vez que los archivos abrió vio a su esposo totalmente herido cayendo al suelo.

-¡Mi amor!...¡No, No...! T-tu no...- Grita la pelinegra mientras sale corriendo a donde estaba su esposo y comienza a llorar creyendo que había muerto.

.-¿...V-vi...Videl? - Susurra Gohan abriendo levemente sus ojos ya había perdido su barrera de ki.

.-Si cariño...soy yo...tranquilo, no hables...¡Señor Goku, debemos llevarlo con dende o...- El llanto se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que su esposo está vivo.

.-N-no, Vi... ya no tiene c-caso...-Gohan sonrie mientras le toma la mano a Videl sabiendo que posiblemente sería la última vez -Ya no me...queda...

.-¡¿Que dices?!, ¡Nisiquiera te atrevas a decir eso!...Vas a estar bien.- Alega la pelinegra quien se negaba a pensar en el peor de los escenarios.

.-N-no cariño...No lo estaré...Lo siento..- El Semisaiyajin dio una leve pausa para toser un poco de sangre -Solo quise arreglar esto solo y creo que resultó mucho pero

.-No me hagas esto...¡Te necesito y pan...-

.-¿...Pa...papi...? Es escucho un susurro y ambos giran para ver que pan ya esta ahi mirándolos mientras comienza a sollozar- ¡Papi!

Pan corre hacia el y abraza su cuello. Comenzando a llorar mientras trata de curar las heridas de su padre limpiendolas con sus manos y su ropa. Gohan sonríe nostalgico mientras le besa la frente

.-Mi pequeña...voy a extrañarte tanto...c-cuida a tu madre por mi...-Dice Gohan cada vez más débil mientras Pan lo abraza mas fuerte pero se levanta mirando a goku y sigue llorando.

.-...abuelito...me dijiste que me regresarias a mi papi...

Goku solo bajaria la cabeza mientras aprieta los puños. A punto de llorar por la perdida de su hijo...

.-...Te amor tanto Videl...N-nunca olvides...que estaré contigo siempre...-Videl lo besa por ultima vez y en medio del beso siente que Gohan ya no le corresponde. Al mirarlo de nuevo, ya no siente su respiración.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Después e crear la historia de terror pensé que también podría tener un final alternativo feliz , uno donde se pueda derrotar a Barbatos sin que muera Gohan**

* * *

Capítulo 8 : Final alternativo la derrota de la oscuridad

Videl volaba lo más rápido posible , no volaba así de rápido desde que trato de igualar a la velocidad de Gohan durante la persecución del mago Bibidi ya hace muchos años , no le importaba la cantidad de espectros que estaban apareciendo , solo importaba llegar lo más rápido a donde estaba su esposo , por suerte había dejado a su hija con su suegra en las montañas paos por precaución.

Mientras más se acercaba al lugar donde todos se encontraban reunidos esa sensación de miedo que oprimía su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande , fruncio el ceño dejando de lado todo esas dudas y miedo de su mente , para que asi Barbatos no tuviera un miedo para alimentarse , cuando llegó se encontró con Bills y Wiss quien se encontraban observando todo , decidió acercarse después de todo tal vez el dios de la destrucción supiera algo.

\- Señor Bills ¿usted no podría hacer algo para detener a Barbatos? - Pregunta Videl esperando que el dios de la destrucción la ayudara.

\- No , si yo utilizo mi Hakai borraría al hijo de Goku junto con Barbatos y estoy seguro que no quieres eso - Responde seriamente Bills mirando en dirección a dónde estaba la pelea

\- ¿Y usted señor Wiss? -

\- Barbatos se a unido tanto al alma de Gohan que sería difícil separarlos , es un parásito muy difícil de erradicado - Explica el ángel del universo 7.

\- Sería mejor que te fueras , esto está más haya de tu control - Comenta Bills sin mirar a la chica a los ojos aveces no entendía a los humanos.

\- Lo se pero no lo abandonaré estaré hasta que termine , estoy segura de que el señor Goku podrá rescatar a Gohan de esto - Declara la pelinegra muy segura de si misma mientras Wiss ríe cortamente.

\- ¿No dirá nada señor Bills? - Pregunta su ángel muy divertido por lo sucedido.

\- Cállate Wiss , espero que esto termine pronto ya me dio sueño -

Vegeta se canso de ser paciente y se lanzó al ataques usando el Super saiyajin Blue , conectando puñetazos directos al cuerpo de Gohan . Mientras Goku volvió a su estado base dejando que Vegeta siguiera con la pelea , aún no tenía claro de como sacar al demonio del cuerpo de su hijo , recordaba el caso del capitan ginyu pero en este según Videl aún estaba la mente y el alma de su primogénito en su cuerpo , así que sería más difícil sacarlo.

La pelea poco a poco se estaba haciendo más reñida aunque el cuerpo de Gohan era el que estaba recibiendo el mayor castigo , su ropa estaba muy desgarrada por el combate al igual que su rostro que evidenciaba el poder de los puñetazos que había recibido , pero aún el demonio no daba señales de estar agotado , era más Bills sentía que en el cuerpo de Semisaiyajin obtenía más poder que en su forma original, Barbatos sonrió y comenzó a reunir más poder oscuro del miedo de los habitantes de la tierra , para acceder a un transformación de Super saiyajin de color rosa oscuro.

\- Imposible se volvió un Súper Saiyajin rose - Susurra impactado Vegeta al ver la trasformación trayendo recuerdos que no le gustaban.

\- Quiere decir que el que controla a Gohan es un ... - Dice Goku entendiendo lo que estaba pasando el origen de su oponente.

\- Dios , si lo soy la escénica del miedo un entidad suprema llamada Barbatos - Declara el demonio sonriendo mientras extiende sus brazos.

-Ya peleamos con un insecto que se creía Dios , el y tú no son muy diferentes usan un cuerpo porque el suyo es muy débil - Alega furioso Vegeta expulsando su aura.

\- Eso crees pues porque no vienes y me demuestras como vencieron al otro dios- Suguiere el demonio tratando de provocar a sus oponentes.

El príncipe Saiyajin se lanzó al ataque esperando que en este ocasión fuera diferente a la vez que se enfrentaron a Black en el futuro , pero la verdad era que apesar del incremento de poder que Vegeta había tenido con los años parecía que sus fuerzas estaban igualadas , cosa que lo enfureció al máximo al ver que otro sujeto había usado lo poderes de su raza. Barbatos sonrió al ver la frustración de su oponente y decidió que era ahora de terminar aquella batalla antes de que perdiera sus fuerzas . Vegeta seguía lanzando golpe tras golpe antes de ver como su enemigo se multiplicaba frente a sus ojos , frunció el ceño molesto porque creyera que iba a caer en una técnica tan simple de ilusiones.

Pero a diferencia de lo que el creía los clones emanaban ki por lo cual no sabría cual de ellos era el real hasta después de golpearlo , lo cual significaba bajar su guardia a un ataque directo , el príncipe orgulloso bufo era eso o pedirle ayuda a su rival y no era una opción que deseara tomar , pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un golpe la cara de Barbatos se transformo en la de Bulma provocando sorpresa en Vegeta quien detuvo su golpe siendo atacado por la espalda por el verdadero Barbatos dejando fuera de combate.

Goku al ver esto se dispuso a ir con todo para evitar cualquier inconveniente y poder terminar lo más rápido posible , su aura comenzó a volverse de un color azul levemente oscuro con otra aura de un rojo intenso , provocando que el demonio borrará su sonrisa , mandando a los 6 clones remanentes de ki para que atacar al saiyajin, los cuales Goku esquivo muy fácilmente abriéndose paso hasta el verdadero Barbatos quien se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo , Goku cerro sus ojos involuntariamente antes de golpear a su oponente evitando así ver la ilusión que éste le tenía preparado , siendo arrojado muy lejos del campo de batalla quedando muy lastimado , pero emitiendo una risa diabólica que sorprendió al guerrero de cabello alborotado.

\- ¡Mortales ingenuos ya les dije que no podrán vencerme! , solo lastimaras este cuerpo - Alega el demonio de forma agitada.

\- Mientes tu ki a bajado mucho , lo que significa que tú también sientes la fatiga del combate - Menciona Goku dejando el ultra instinto para pasar al Súper Saiyajin blue.

\- Puede ser pero aún así , yo puedo salir de este cuerpo y seguir peleando - Comenta Barbatos con una sonrisa diabólica mientras se limpia una gota de sudor.

\- ¿Y porque no lo has hecho? , Kakaroto y yo te superamos , no importa cuántas luciones hagas - Dice Vegeta levantándose con mucha dificultad del suelo.

\- Realmente son estúpidos , su arrogancia será su perdición -

\- Tienes la oportunidad de tomar el cuerpo de un verdadero Dios o temes que tú poder no sea suficiente para controlar alguno de nosotros - Declara el príncipe saiyajin con una sonrisa arrogante provocando la molestia del demonio.

\- ¡Soy el dios del miedo mi poder lo consume todo! , ustedes son solo mortales que acceden a un modo divino - Grita frustrado la deidad del miedo elevando su puño.

\- Y porque no lo intentas , a menos que sea verdad que solo eres un dios inferior - Insinúa Vegeta para luego mirar a su rival moviendo levemente su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Barbatos se sentía humillado por lo que el consideraban simples mortales con trasformaciónes divinas y el era un verdadero Dios , no podía dejar que lo humillaramos de aquella forma , pero tampoco era tan fácil controlar otro cuerpo , la batalla lo había dejado muy agotado al igual que permanecer con el control del cuerpo de Gohan , el Semisaiyajin aún batalla por su cuerpo y eso lo estaba desgastando más de lo que él quería reconocer.

El demonio sonrió ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para seguir peleando o para mantenerse dentro del cuerpo , sin alternativas uso lo que le quedaba de poder para salir del cuerpo de Gohan dispuesto a tomar el de Goku , pero antes de que pudiera llegar a este el Saiyajin de cabello alborotado uso el mafuba para apresarlo , para luego ser enviado al interior de una pequeña rana , la cual fue destruida enseguida por Vegeta.

\- Que Dios tan estúpido callo directo en la trampa - Sonríe Vegeta sintiéndose satisfecho por vengarse de la humillación recibida.

\- Al parecer tenías razón Vegeta , si lo provocabamos este iba intentar cambiar de cuerpo - Dice Goku volviendo a su estado normal luego de la pelea.

\- Sencillo Kakaroto el sujeto era un imbécil , buscaba cuerpos poderosos porque el era muy débil -

\- No era tan débil Vegeta , solo que ustedes están en un nivel diferente -

Ambos guerreros se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Gohan quien se había levantado mostrando una leve sonrisa , aunque su cuerpo se encontraba severamente lastimado tenía fuerzas para poder estar de pie, el pelinegro miro donde los restos carbonizados de la rana se encontraban para dar un suspiro de alivio dando por finalizado la batalla contra Barbatos , pero antes de que pudiera dar otro comentario fue abrazado por su esposa que se encontraba llorando de alegría por volverlo a ver.

\- No llores cariño ya esto de vuelta - Gohan trataba de aguantar las lágrimas ya que también se encontraba sumamente emocionado.

\- Es por eso que estoy llorando tonto , creí que te habíamos perdido - Dice Videl golpeando levemente su pecho mientras seguía abrazándolo.

\- Yo también lo crei , pero todo salió bien al final -

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo , aunque espero que la próxima vez no sea con tanto alboroto - Comenta el dios de la destrucción acercándose al campo de batalla.

\- Gracias señor Bills -

\- Bien Wiss volvamos con Bulma , por otro pastel - Oredena el dios gato dándose media vuelta para irse sintiendo que no había nada más que hacer.

\- Espere señor Bills no podría ayudarnos a buscar las esferas del dragón - Solicita el pelinegro acercándose a la deuda felina quien lo mira con incredulidad.

\- Y ¿para que deseas eso niño? - Cuestiona el hermano de Champa frunciendo el ceño aparentando fastidio.

\- Sucede que Barbatos asesinó a muchos niños y me comprometí a traerlos con sus padres - Declara el hijo de Goku con mucho determinación - Es mi responsabilidad

\- Que molesto son ustedes , Wiss hazlo - Dice Bills sorprendiendo a Gohan viendo como el báculo del ángel se iluminaba.

\- ¿Eh que fue lo que hizo? - Pregunta Gohan sin entender que era lo que Wiss había hecho con su báculo

\- Resucitó a los que Barbatos asesinó , espero que sea la ultima vez que debemos meternos en asuntos de ustedes - Responde el dios de la destrucción antes de salir junto con su asistente de la escena.


End file.
